Letters To Fred
by Petta and Katniss Forever
Summary: Just read it and youll find out :
1. Chapter 1

Fred,

We buried you today, your funeral was nearly impossible to attend. I was holding it together until Dad started sobbing. You've never seen Dad cry have you? It's not a sight I'd like to see again.

I've been locked in my room all week. The family have been so full of grief they barely noticed I wasn't there. In all honesty I think they are glad, I look so much like you it must be difficult for them to look at me. I mean were twins! I think I should keep writing these. They make me feel like you're still here. Like I can reach out and touch you again. Hug you. I want that so bad. To hug my own twin! I just wish you were still here .

Harry spoke to me about losing Sirius; he even went as far as to ask Nearly Headless Nick about him possibly being a ghost. I know you wouldn't do that; you'll be to busy wreaking havoc up there waiting for me.

Part of me still expects you to walk in the door, that grin that haunts my dreams on your face. You'll laugh and declare it's all a big joke. But thats not gonna happen, Your gone. And You can't come back.

Hermione suggested I write to you, she said it may help me come to terms with your death. She's made me a box to put by the grave for them. Wonderful girl, far too good for Ron. But you know that already, you told me. It was an excellent idea to use that truth potion, do you remember when Mum ….

I can't keep writing, the inks smudged with tears.

Why did you have to leave me? We both promised we would be careful! I turned my back, and then you were gone.

Please come back. It's so difficult without you. I've put a photo of us in the box for you. It's your favourite one; don't think you should be without it. Harry insisted I play a prank today. We sent a firework into the stew when Mum was cooking, it went everywhere. No one found it funny though. She got mad, then went up to her room and cried. Dinner was not enjoyable that night.

The other day Harry was talking how it should have been him dead. I keep telling him that he didn't do this, Voldemort did and it was gonna happen with you there or not. But deep inside me, I keep thinking that he should be gone. I want you back so badly Fred. You're my twin, my partner in crime! But you're not here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

(Sorry I haven't wrote in a, been busy with school. I'll keep trying to update as much as possible)

Dear Fred,

Sorry I haven't written to you in a while. Harry and Ginny got married this weekend. Ginny was glowing in her dress. She left a seat for you, It was pretty wasn't it Fred. Mom was so hectic with it planning everything to the last detail. She had big purple flowers everywhere. They were Lilly's, to symbolize Harries mom. Then she had a big fest. it was kinda like Fluers and Bills wedding, But much smaller. Ginny was sad that you weren't there. She always wanted her big brothers to be there. We had this amazing prank planned didn't We! Too bad you're not here to do it with me.

Mom was crying again. I think it was happy tears though, for Ginny you know. She's been crying so much. Sometimes in the middle of the night I go down stairs and I see her crying in the kitchen looking at the clock.

It's pointed to lost, it knows where lost without you, I'm lost without you. ...Harry keeps blaming himself. It's getting anther annoying, but I keep saying he didn't do this. He doesn't believe me.

I miss you so much and I just can; t get over that you're gone. I keep thinking one day you're going to come through that door and say it was all a joke. But you're not, you're gone.

I should stop writing the ink is smudged with tears

Its ok Freddie I'll be ok. . I know Lilly is taking care of you, And Remus, Tonks, James, Sirius they all are,

Love George


	3. Chapter 3

( OK so I think you guys have to wait till Saturday for me to get up another couple Chapters :) gonna do it in Math class)

Dear Freddie,

I don't know why I'm still writing these. I don't know why I do a lot of things anymore…

I sit around the table with the rest of the family at Christmas or special occasions…birthdays… birthdays are the worst. I don't celebrate our…_my_… birthday anymore, not really. It's just another painful reminder that I'm no longer whole. Incomplete. Useless, without the other half of me, the better half. I wish I had died not you; you were the best one Freddie, the funnier one. You made the jokes; it was your idea to start the joke shop. The Joke shop is doing fine by the way, it's not the same without you, but it's fine. Ron helps out every now and then, but he doesn't _understand_ me Freddie, no one ever understood me like you did. There are parts of me that want to join you sometimes but then I think you would want me to be stronger than that. I'm trying to be strong like you were. _I'm trying_.

I keep replaying that moment when I saw you lying there, cuts all over your face. At first I thought you were playing a joke on me, always the joker. I heard mum say

"He's not joking George"

But I was determined to prove her wrong; that _you were joking_. You _had_to be joking.

I remember putting my hooves around your face when you didn't reply to me and shaking you slightly. And you still didn't do anything. I broke down and just let it all go. I should have been with you there. We should have never separated.

I remember it like it happened one second ago. And it's always there on repeat. Like that time we hid that muggle remote from dad and we put it on that rude channel and mum and dad got really annoyed and we blamed Ron, remember?

Do you remember Freddie? Do you still think about me, do you even know who I am anymore?

I'm scared, scared that this empty feeling will stay with me forever. But there's one thing that scares me more than that,

And it's this,

I'm scared that that time I saw you lying there as white as the stars, was the last time I'll ever see you.

It would be great if you could appear right now and say

"Your being silly Georgie I'm still here alive and moving "

I know that's not going to happen, but I can keep wishing, right? I should go. Moms calling us down for dinner. I don't like eating dinner with everyone now. Because it's not everyone.

Love your George

P.S I do love you; I don't think we told each other enough.


End file.
